mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Marty Santorelli
Martin "Marty" Santorelli (1933-1951) was an associate of Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro in Mafia II, who assisted them in revenging upon the Greasers in The Wild Ones and by being their chaffeur in Room Service. History Background Marty's father worked as a projectionist in the huge theater in Midtown, so Marty watched a lot of movies as a kid, especially gangster films. Marty dreamed of a life in the mob, and his teens took to hanging around Freddy's Bar, just like his childhood neighbour and role model, Joe Barbaro. He now runs errands for Joe - delivering messages, collecting his winning bets, and waxing his car. He nags Joe to let him come along on some of his jobs, but Joe sees Marty as a kid brother and too naive to get involved in serious business. He used to be a cab driver which explains why Joe says he is a good driver in Room Service. Joe's Adventures In 1950, while driving through the streets of Empire Bay looking for fares, a drunken man suddenly jumped right in front of Marty's cab, which resulted in the drunken man to be accidentally killed. Marty then hid the body in the cab's trunk, he then asked Joe for help in disposing the body due to the fear of being arrested by the police, Joe succeeded in disposing the body at Bruski's Scrap & Salvage. Marty later got himself in trouble with the Bombers, the Bombers chased him to the subway station and knocked him out. Luckily, Joe was able to rescue him and took him to El Greco for him to be treated. Life of Crime Marty gave Joe a ride to Vito's apartment for their job of distributing Big Break Tobacco cigarettes, he later assisted Stephen "Steve" Coyne, Joe, Vito, and two other gangsters in fighting off the Greasers. Joe brings him along, much to Vito's annoyance to serve as their getaway driver while on their business at the hotel to assassinate Alberto Clemente, the Don of the Clemente crime family. On the way there, Marty repeatedly asks them what they are doing but they tell him to drop it. When they arrive there Marty pulls out a gun but Joe tells him he won't have to use it and tells him to wait in the car for them. Unfortunately, Don Clemente was in the toilet when Joe and Vito's bomb goes off and survives. He runs out and escapes, followed by Vito and Joe. Vito and Joe arrive in the car park in time to see Clemente's car leaving and see Marty's corpse against a pillar. Vito and Joe then give chase to Clemente. Death Marty is killed in Chapter 10 Room Service by an unknown gangster (as Don Clemente had a Colt M1911A1 and had a few bodyguards carrying Tommy guns and shotguns) as he and his men are escaping. Marty's death sends Joe into depression where Joe later kills the bartender at The Lone Star bar by accident and Vito must get rid of the body at Mike's. Mission Appearances Mafia II *The Wild Ones *Room Service (killed) Joe's Adventures *Skunk in the Trunk *Saving Marty Trivia *It is stated by Joe that Marty is "Not even 18" making it possible that he was 17 years old at the time of his death. *Many other characters find his voice to their disturbance as Vito pointed out his voice was "Like Woody fuckin' Woodpecker" and Henry Tomasino claimed: "Kid's got a voice like fucking Minnie Mouse". *Joe's friendship with the teenager Marty resembles the life of young Henry Hill in "Goodfellas" as Henry joined the Mafia at a young age just like Marty. When Tommy DeVito is killed in Goodfellas it deeply effects Jimmy Conway in a similar way to as it effected Joe in Chapter 10. *In several scenes from the movie Back to the Future, when he returns to the 50's, Marty McFly wears exactly what Marty wears. *In Room Service, while driving to the hotel, Marty will say "Not another word, cross my heart", ironically Marty will die halfway through the chapter and he is shot in the heart. *Marty's wannabe gangster personality resembles the four teenagers personality in the movie A Bronx Tale. *When Marty shoots at someone he will say "Hey Joe don't tell my mom about this" meaning his parents are unaware that he's helping mafia gangsters. *His voice resembles Joe Pesci voice in the movie "Goodfellas". *In Joe's Adventures he is revealed to be a taxi driver *He was 16 years old during Joe's Adventures which is in 1950 and despite his young age he worked as a taxi driver. *He lives in an apartment in Oyster Bay. *It is unknown if when Marty died if Joe told his parents about his real death and about him helping the mafia or if he lied and said he was murdered some other way. See Also *Empire Bay Cab & Co. *Empire Arms Hotel Explosion *Room Service *The Wild Ones *Associate Category:Mafia II characters Category:Falcone Crime Family Category:Mafia II Category:Death Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Associate